


A Really Short Tale of Shinigami and Punishments

by jena91



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jena91/pseuds/jena91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Grell messes up at work and Will finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Short Tale of Shinigami and Punishments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A really short tale of shinigami and punishments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27267) by _jena_. 



_ A Really Short Tale of Shinigami and Punishments _

 

-You’ve acted as you whished once again. Haven’t you, Grell Sutcliff?

The low voice of William T. Spears tickled his ear.

He had just come back from “work” and his partner had already found out the chaos he had caused on Earth.

He felt a shiver run down his back when gloved hands gripped his hips possessively.

-You know what awaits you now, don’t you?

He followed Will with no objection and with a growing sense of anticipation.

>->->->->->->->

The red-haired Shinigami’s wrists where strictly bound with silky straps at the headboard of the bed.

_It was such a torture not being able to touch him._

A blindfold of the same color of his long locks covered his golden eyes.

_It was so frustrating not being able to see his lips moving._

His long fingers closed in fists gripping nothing but thin air, unsatisfied. His mouth was wide open, his tongue kept coming out to lick his dry lips.

His chest went up and down in broken gasps. He felt breathless.

His back arched almost painfully.

His legs trembled but he tried to keep them as wide as possible to make space for his cruel tyrant.

His member was turgid, almost painfully so.

-You’re already at your limit?

That voice shaded by coldness and disgust made him shiver more.

-Will you be able not to come until I’m done with you?

Two pale fingers brushed against the skin between is sack and his twitching hole. His hips gyrated and pushed, trying desperately  to deepen the touch but the fingers vanished.

He sobbed in frustration.

-W-Will…!

He let out those sounds just for him.

His name was the only name he would call with such submission.

His skin was caressed again: feather-like touches that penetrated his being like needles.

-What do you want, Grell Sutcliff?

One of his hard nipples was brushed by a finger, the other was squeezed and sucked by damp lips.

He felt so full of emotions but also so empty…

-Inside! I-I wan-t you in-side m-me!

-You want me in here?

A finger pushed at his entrance without getting inside and he couldn’t restrain the urging moans that left his lips. He needed to be filled.

There was a moment of complete stillness, then something hard and hot penetrated him.

_Yes! So full!_

He cried in painful pleasure, exhaling all the air in his lungs.

Broken breaths fanned across his face. Will was so close but he couldn’t touch him, his hands still restrained and powerless.

His body rocked under Will’s thrusts to get him to go deeper inside him. Every time their skin brushed together a new wave of pleasure made him moan more.

He was so close…

-Will, I c-can’t a-ny-more!

-You want to come?

A warm breath brushed his cheek.

-Y-yes!

Will’s hand descended between their bodies to wrap around his neglected member.

-A-ah! Wiiiilllll!!!

His semen spread across his belly while his body was still convulsing under Will’s assault.

When he felt the other emptying himself in him he lost his senses…

>->->->->->->->

When his eyelids fluttered open, the blindfold was gone, but the room was so dark he could barely see anything.

He tried to move but his hands were still bound to the bed.

-You enjoyed yourself to much for being punished for your lack of discipline on work, Grell Sutcliff.

His lips curved in a seductive smile showing his sharp teeth.

-You looked like you were having fun too.

The raven-haired Shinigami bended on the bed until their lips were nearly touching.

-What purpose would there be in _punishing_ you if I didn’t enjoy it?

Will’s perfect teeth bit down cruelly on his lip drawing blood. His tongue came out quickly to lick the ruby liquid and the raven-haired Shinigami trapped the appendage between his lips to suck it hard.

He moaned aloud for this ministration, feeling excitement growing again.

His member was brushed lightly by fresh hands and a new moan was swallowed by Will’s mouth.

Lost in the pleasure of a bruising kiss he nearly didn’t notice the soft material tightening around the base of his member.

The raven-haired Shinigami left his lips with a final nibble, he could see his usual cold expression gracing his beautiful features but his golden eyes were glowing with what seemed dark amusement.

-Now begins the real punishment. You won’t be able to come no matter what I will do to you.

After pronouncing these words, Will began touching and caressing him with hands, tongue, lips… He kept on bringing him to the boundaries that separated pleasure and pain never being able to find release but always wanting more. He lost track of time, he nearly forgot where they were, he was losing his mind, all coherent thoughts lost in the need to come.

He cried, sobbed, begged. But all his cries, all his sobs only made the punishment more wonderfully cruel, more diabolically pleasurable.

He often wondered who, between Sebastian Michaelis and William T. Spears, was the real devil …

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fanfiction also on EFP in italian, I just decided to translate it to share it with more readers :)


End file.
